


Red

by Silver Ink (SilverOwlCity)



Series: A Rainbow of Feelings [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/Silver%20Ink
Summary: Red is the color of passion.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Red is the color of passion.

It’s his fierce protectiveness of those he loves. The color of his suits – project after project after project.

It’s his kids’ suits – protecting when he can’t.

It’s the fire in him as he watches thousands of die and vows to avenge them in New York. It’s the color he sees when he sleeps – the blood of the innocent and guilty mixing in his mind.

It’s the years spent creating JARVIS and FRIDAY and the others like them.

It’s spending hours perfecting the arc reactor, creating a new element.

It’s the hours and hours of programming the Ultron defenses and fixing that mistake when he has to.

It’s spending days at a time tinkering with BARF.

It’s spending weeks on prostheses for Rhodey and others like him.

Red is the color of passion.


End file.
